


Fireworks

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box fic, Established Relationship, F/M, episode 2x14 React to Contact mentions, pretty general though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily brings up the topic of the scans Cal had taken of his brain in episode 2x14 while out shopping with Gillian. She later asks Cal about them at dinner, but he doesn't really want to talk about it then because he has other plans for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Dear Recipient,
> 
> I hope you like this little ficlet even though it might not be quite what you had in mind. But I had this little idea and went with it after much debating with myself. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> And of course I hope anyone else reading this will enjoy it as well. :)
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer as always: Characters not mine and never will be.

“What do you think about this one, Gill?” Emily asked holding up a dark blue shirt an aisle down from where Gillian was perusing a rack of skirts. 

Gillian walked over for a closer look, giving the shirt a once over, considering it closely. “Yes, it’s a nice colour. I think it would look good on you. Go and try it on,” Gillian said with a smile and a small nod and Emily skipped off in the direction of the changing rooms. Gillian followed behind a little slower. 

“So, what do you think?” Emily asked, coming out of the changing room, turning this way and that. 

“It’s lovely, sweetie! We’re definitely taking it!” 

Emily changed back into her clothes and they paid for their purchase before leaving the store. 

“Milkshakes, then home?” Gillian asked. She and Emily had spent the better part of their Saturday shopping and had now finished their usual tour through the mall. 

Over the last year it had become their ritual. Every couple weeks Gillian and Emily would spend a Saturday at the mall window-shopping, talking, and generally just enjoying themselves. What was done least was the actual shopping though and Cal had been relieved. Even though he tried to conceal it he had been worried about exploding closets when the two set out for the first time. 

“So, did dad ever show you the scans of his brain where it's lighting up like fireworks?” Emily asked, sipping her strawberry milkshake while walking towards the parking lot. 

“The what?” 

“Clearly, he hasn’t. You should ask him then,” Emily said with a wink, innocently sipping her milkshake again. “Oh, and would you drop me off at mom’s, please? If you don’t mind.” 

Gillian could only nod, wondering what Emily had been talking about. She was clearly up to something that much was for certain. Gillian just didn’t know what. 

After Gillian had dropped Emily off at her mom’s place, she drove over to Cal’s house. She found him in the kitchen, working on something, so deep in concentration that he didn’t notice her arrival initially. 

“Looks like you’re making something a few steps up from baked beans on toast,” she greeted him when only a couple feet were left between them and Cal actually jumped.

“Geez, Gill! You plannin’ to give me a bloody heart attack or something? Maybe I should eat everything alone then!” He grumbled. “And no need to try and hide your amusement either.”

“I think I can make this up to you,” Gillian said sweetly, sauntering over and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“And how you think you’d do that, love?” 

“Oh, I know certain ways,” she practically purred into his ear, then let go all of a sudden. “Something else first though. What’s for dinner?” 

Cal just shook his head and sighed over-dramatically before answering her question, then seemed to notice something, looking around confused. “You lose Emily at the mall or somethin'?” 

“I dropped her off at Zoe’s. She probably knows that it’s our six months anniversary. She’s a clever girl.” 

“Bloody clever,” Cal agreed just as a timer went off at the oven and Call bustled away. When Gillian went to help him he lightly slapped her hands away with a dishtowel. “Sit down! I got this!” 

Dinner was delicious. He had really outdone himself tonight. And when Cal surprised her with a piece of her favourite chocolate cake for dessert Gillian was feeling complete and utter bliss before she remembered what Emily had said earlier. 

“You know Emily mentioned something earlier,” she told him around the last mouthful of cake.

“What’s that, darling?” 

“She told me that you have scans of your brain lit up like fireworks. What’s that about, Cal?” 

“Oh that,” he chuckled softly. “That was a while ago.” 

“So, will you show me or what?” Gillian was only getting more intrigued by the cryptic ways everyone kept talking about it. 

“Yeah, sure.” He got up and Gillian thought he’d get his computer. “Not tonight though.” And her hopes were crushed. But then Cal leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips and it took only a moment for her to respond before Cal broke the kiss. “I have other plans for tonight,” he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him towards his bedroom.


End file.
